totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dzień 3: Tajemnice wyspy...
Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 3. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 3, godzina 00:30 Las. Słychać strzelaninę, trzy osoby uciekają przed dwiema, które są powodem jej. Lee: Ale to zabawne kolo. Damien: Jechać te dziwki. Przybilii sobie piątaka. Najwyraźniej zaprzyjaźnili się. Valle strzeliła w nich, lecz chybiła. Valle: Postradali zmysły robiąc rozróbę o tej godzinie. Selene pomagała Mary Lou iść. Damien: Dorwiemy was zaraz.. – zaczął strzelać dalej ze swojego Uzi. W pewnej chwili Mary Lou została trafiona w plecy i upadła z krzykiem na ziemię. Selene nie wiedząc co zrobić, próbowała jeszcze podnieść ją. Valle: Zostaw ją, bo same też zginiemy. Selene: Ale ona… Valle: Jej już nic nie pomoże, zwiewamy. – strzeliła broniąc się przed napastnikami. Zostawił więc Mary Lou na pastwę losu. Chłopaki o dziwo przestali strzelać, gdy zauważyli leżącą i próbującą jeszcze czołgać się Mary Lou. Valle wraz z Seleną zdołały dzięki temu bezpiecznie uciec. Damien: Patrz, zostawili nam prezencik. Lee: Chyba wiesz co z nią trzeba zrobić. Damien: ' Pora się zabawić… ''- wzięli Mary Lou i oboje zrobili ‘’to”(mean), po czym zastrzelili ją jak psa. Chwile później wrócili w kierunku szpitala. Nr. 12 – Mary Lou: Nie żyje. Zostało 12 zawodników Tajemniczy tunel. '''Lukaninho: Ten tunel w końcu musi mnie gdzieś zaprowadzić. Szedł cały czas nim. Nagle dostrzegł jasne światło, dochodzące na wprost niego. Lukaninho: Ciekaw jestem co mnie znowu czeka. Poszedł w kierunku tegoż światła, nie miał innego wyboru. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 3, godzina 7:00 Uruchomiły się głośniki, a z nich oczywiście głos Kennetha. Kenneth: Witam was kochani w ten piękny i słoneczny dzień. Pora oczywiście na listę ofiar dnia drugiego. Zawiedliście mnie trochę i są to jedynie Tominu oraz David. Jednak dzisiaj w nocy zginęła również koleżanka Mary Lou. I to by było na tyle, następny komunikat jutro o tej samej porze. Rozłączył się. Opuszczona hala produkcyjna. Zayia wpadła w przeraźliwy płacz po usłyszeniu wieści. Jaya próbowała ją uspokoić, lecz nie wychodziło jej to. Jaya: No już spokojnie. Przytuliła ją, ale to też nie pomogło. Do hali przybyły zmęczone Selene i Valle. Jaya: Kto to jest ? – spytała, nie znając nowej towarzyszki Valle. Valle; '''Selene. Spotkałam ją w szpitalu, skąd wróciliśmy. Była też Mary Lou, ale… '''Jaya: Tak wiemy. Nie mogliśmy jej powstrzymać przed poszukiwaniem ciebie. Selene: Teraz przyda nam się odpoczynek. Całą noc nie zmrużyliśmy oka. Valle: Jaya trzymaj wartę. – rzuciła do towarzyszki. Jaya: Tak jest! – powiedziała w żołnierskim stylu i zaczęła pilnować okolicy. Zayia zaś tylko rozpaczała, przez co zmęczone Valle i Selene nie mogły mieć choć odrobiny spokoju. Tajemnicza grota. Jacob zasnął przy niej, gdy obudził się dalej szukał sposobu na otworzenie jej jakoś. Ale bez rezultatów. ???: Myślisz Chuck, że powinniśmy mu otworzyć ? – spytała nieznana osoba wewnątrz groty. Chuck znów tylko mlaskał. Tajemniczy osobnik postanowił jednak otworzyć ją i wpuścić Jacoba. ?: Wbijaj, jesteś pewnie z morderczej gry co ? Jacob: Zgadza się a ty… Tajemniczy koleś wziął go do środka, wejście do groty natychmiast po tym się zamknęło. ?: Jestem Noland. A to Chuck.. – pokazał mu maskotkę, która przypominała te z dawnej reklamy Chupa Chups.. ;u; Jacob: Jakim trafem się tu znalazłeś i skąd wiesz o grze ? Noland: Zacznijmy więc Chuck opowiadać mu, to będzie długa opowieść powiadam ci… Jacob dziwnie się na niego spojrzał jak na wariata. Noland po chwili zaczął mu opowiadać… Zachodnie rejony wyspy. Dex: Przeszedłe, już prawie całą wyspę, a nie trafiłem na żywą duszę. Nagle zauważa ciało Jeanette. Obok niej leżała… Dex: Jejciu kosa, może nie broń pierwszej klasy. Ale zawsze lepsze to niż nic. Zabrał kosę i udał się w dalszą podróż gdzie nogi go poniosą. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 3, godzina 8:30 Helen zbliżała się do latarni morskiej, w której cały czas przybywał Romeo. Helen: W niej znajdę jakieś jedzenie. Romeo tymczasem wychodził na małą przechadzkę. Helen wyciągnęła tylko swój miecz i przyłożyła go do gardła Romeo gdy wychodził. Helen: Co tu robisz ?! – spytała nie spuszczając broni. Romeo: Wychodzę tylko poszukać kogoś, nie oczekiwałem że tak szybko kogoś znajdę. W dodatku ciebie. Romeo uśmiechnął się do niej, ta mimo to miała grobową minę. Helen: Nie pozwalaj sobie durniu. Gdzie jest tamten drugi ? Romeo: Tominu ? Zginął wczoraj…'' - podrapał się po głowie i spuścił głowę.'' Helen: '''A no tak, zapomniałam o tym komunikacie. '''Romeo: Jak chcesz rozgość się w środku. Ja tymczasem idę poszukać czegoś innego do jedzenia niż jest tam, same papki.. Mruknął, rzygając już nimi i poszedł w kierunku drzew. Helen: Zabiorę tylko kilka i spadam, nie ma co przebywać z kimkolwiek sam na sam. Rzekła pod nosem, wchodząc do środka i idąc do kuchnii… Opuszczona hala produkcyjna. Jaya dalej spędzała czas na straży. Selene i Valle dalej spały, zaś Zayia mówiła do samej siebie… Zayia dziwnym głosem: Zabić ich! Po chwili znormalniał głos. Zayia: Nie, nie możemy! Znów zmieniła barwę głosu. Zayia: Zabij ich albo sam zginiesz! Znów normalny głos. Zayia: 'NIEEE! – krzyknęła. ''Zaraz potem obudziły się współtowarzyszki, a Jaya wróciła z straży. '''Wszystkie: Coś się stało ?! Zayia: Nie, nic takiego. Miałam koszmary.. nic takiego. Jaya: W takim razie wracam na straż. Zayia: Mogę iść się przejść ? Jaya: Nie ma mowy… Zayia: (dziwny głos) Zamknij mordę, nie masz nic do gadania. (po chwili normalny głos): Tzn. szkoda.. Odeszła na kilka metrów, wszystkie patrzyły na nią zdziwione. Tunel. Lukaninho: Za nic nie mogę tego odsunąć… Stał mu na przejściu wielki kamień, którego nie mógł odsunąć. Za nim widać dochodzące światło. Lukaninho: Gdybym tylko mógł je rozwalić. – kopnął w nie, nieoczekiwanie pojawiła się dziura na nim. Dalej kopał w nie co jakiś czas, gdyż wyrządzał sobie krzywdę. Zaś na kamieniu coraz to bardziej był niszczony, a dziura coraz to większa. Po chwili walił ją innym, mniejszym kamieniem i tak próbował rozwalić cały kamień. Lukaninho: W końcu się tam dostanę. Nagle uwagę zwrócił smród jakby wojennego sprzętu. Lukaninho: 'Ciekawość coraz bardziej mnie roznosi by dostać się jak najszybciej. ''Grota Nolanda. '''Jacob: Więc tutaj odbywają się treningi żołnierzy przygotowując je na wojny… Noland: Zgadza się, tak jak mówiłem. Co nie Chuck ? Chuck zamlaskał, trzymając w ręce lizaka Chupa Chups. Nagle coś zapikało, Noland się zaniepokoił tym. Noland; Wybacz, ale muszę cię wyprosić. Jacob: Ale dlaczego… co się stało. Noland popchnął go ku wyjściu, potem zamknął grotę. Nie uważnie gdy wypychał Jacoba, temu wypadł z kieszeni GPS, upadł tak, że oboje nie wiedzieli o tym. I znalazł się ciemny zaułku, gdzie nie można było go dostrzec własnymi oczyma. Jacob: To wszystko dziwnie śmierdzi, anyway za dużo spędziłem tu czasu. Ruszył w kierunku południa, nie wiedząc o zgubionym przedmiocie. Zaś w grocie. Noland: Uff, pozbyłem się go na czas. Nagle z tajemniczego przejścia wyszedł… Kenneth: Mam nadzieje, że nie powiedziałeś mu nic więcej. Dlaczego tu jesteś tak naprawdę. Noland: Spokojnie nikomu nie powiem, w końcu tak jak jestem zaprogramowany. Podciągnął koszulę, pod nim znajdował się jakiś guzik. Nacisnął go i z ręki wyskoczyła jakaś klawiatura z cyframi. Wpisał jakiś kod, po chwili klawiatura znikła. Kenneth: Wiesz, że wtedy kłopoty miałbym głównie ja… Noland: Nikt nie dowie się o broni przetrzymywanej tu, ani o tym kim naprawdę jestem. Kenneth: Wojsko w przeciwnym razie da mi popalić. Noland; Lepiej wracaj już do tego swojego biura dowodzenia tą grą. Kenneth: Zaś ty pilnuj broni… Noland: Zaraz zerknę tam, nikt się tam nie dostanie czy siak. Najwyższy stopień obrony i alarmy znajdują się w nim. Kenneth: 'Nawet to czasem może zawieść… ''Kenneth wrócił do przejścia i zniknął w nim. Noland zaś poszedł sprawdzić magazyn z bronią. Tymczasem pod drugiej stronie magazynu próbował się dostać Lukaninho… Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 3, godzina 11:00 Do opuszczonej hali w końcu dociera wróg w osobie… '''Mayu: No nareszcie schronienie, do tej pory kryłam się w buszu. Jaya będąca na straży zauważyła Mayu, natychmiast skierowała się ku reszcie by je ostrzec. Jaya: Musimy stąd spadać, jest tu jakaś dziewczyna. Widziałam, że ma przy sobie nóż na którym jest krew. Zayia: Krewww… ''- mruknęła cicho pod nosem, tak że nie usłyszały.'' Valle: W takim razie bierzemy co mamy brać i spadamy. Mayu tymczasem stała w jednym z drzwi. Mayu: Co, nie chcecie się bawić ? Wszystkie w panice wybiegły stamtąd szybko zabierając rzeczy. Mayu ruszyła wściekle za nimi. Mayu: W końcu popełnicie błąd, mrau… Valle: Musimy zacząć z nią walczyć. Strzeliła prosto w nią, lecz chybiła. Mayu: Słabiutko z wzrokiem. Odpowiedziała strzałem z Glocka, również pudło. W pewnym momencie nieoczekiwanie dziewczyny rozdzieliły się na dwie grupy: W jedną stronę, w prawo pobiegły Valle i Jaya, zaś w drugą, w lewo Selene i Zayia. Valle: Gdzie one się podziały. Znów strzelono nad głowami Valle i Jaya, co oznaczało, że Mayu ruszyła za nimi. Mayu: Dopadnę was i posmakuje waszej krwi.. Mrauu… Trwała tak pogoń, tymczasem po przeciwnej stronie u Seleny i Zayii… Selene: Uff, zdołaliśmy jej… Zayia walnęła w głowę czymś twardym Selene. Zayia: Zabić, zabić… Wzięła ją pod drzewo i wbiła w jej ciało swój scyzoryk, tak by nie mogła się wydostać z spod drzewa. Zabrała jej broń i czekała aż się obudzi, by zabić ją gdy się ocknie. W okolicy jednak buszował ktoś… i nie była to jedna osoba… Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 3, godzina 12:00 Zayia siedziała tak czekając aż przebudzi się Selene. Ta otworzyła oczy w końcu. Selene: Co się dzieje… Chciała wykonać ruch spod drzewa, lecz nie mogła wstać i w ogóle ruszyć. Selene: Co jest do licha.. Zayia: Wreszcie będę mogła cię zabić… Selene; Nie mówisz poważnie… Zayia: Śmiertelnie poważnie, przez ciebie zginęła Mary Lou. Nie wybaczę. Selene: Ale to nie prze… Zayia strzeliła z pistoletu nad głową Seleny. Zayia: Zginiesz w piekle… Skierowała się ku niej by wykonać egzekucje, wtedy… Lee: Patrz, mamy dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Damien: Mi zostaw Selene. Zayia strzeliła w nieproszonych gości i zaczęła uciekać przed nimi. Lee: 'Ostra, to lubię.. ''Lee pobiegł dość ociężałym tempem za Zayią, zaś Damien… '''Damien: No, no, no… ale mam proste zadanie. Złapał Selene za podbródek, ta go opluła. Selene; Zostaw mnie psycholu. Damien: '''W normalnej sytuacji by tak było, ale tak… niestety nie mogę. Przez ten program nie jestem już tam samym człowiekiem. '''Lee: Kurczę no, zwiała mi. Wrócił zdruzgotany Lee, zauważył Selene i Damiena przy drzewie. Lee: Kto pierwszy.. ty czy ja.. ? Damien: Wpierw ja...'' - wyciągnął scyzoryk z jej ciała i zrobił to samo co z Mary Lou, gdy skończył zabił ją specjalnie by Lee jej nie ruszył.'' Lee: No weź, nie będę ruszał trupa. Damien: 'Jak uważasz. ''- rzucił scyzorykiem w drzewo. Ten rozwalił się cały. Następnie oboje ulotnili się z tego miejsca... Nr. 10: Selene: Nie żyje. Zostało 11 zawodników. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 3, godzina 14:00 ''Las. '' '''Valle: Nie widzę jej… Zerknęła za siebie czy nie widać już Mayu. Jaya: Myślisz, że w końcu jej zwialiśmy ? Valle; Najprawdopodobniej na to wygląda. Tymczasem z krzaka wyszedł… Romeo; 'Dziewczyny! ''– powiedział uśmiechnięty. Valle zmierzyła go wzrokiem i skierowała ku niemu lufę swojego rewolweru. '''Valle; Ani drgnij, i najlepiej siedź cicho. Jaya: O daj spokój.. już tu niema Mayu.. Mayu tymczasem była nad drzewem nad nimi. Mayu: Dzień dobry, czas mordu. Valle; Wiejemy! Udali się w ucieczkę. Mayu zaś skakał z drzewa na drzewo dzięki lianom. Strzela też w międzyczasie z Glocka, jednak bardzo niecelnie. Mayu: Och, jak ja uwielbiam taką zabawę. – zeskoczyła zwinnie z drzewa. I zaczęła ich szukać, gdyż straciła ich z oczu. Ci zaś byli w rowie, czekając aż odejdzie i zostawi ich. Pełni niepokoju patrzyli czy nie podchodzi. Mayu: Chcecie grać w kotka i myszkę… ''- skakała radośnie zerkając co chwile, czy za jakimś drzewem niema kogoś.'' Valle: 'Ani drgnijcie. ''– powiedziała cicho do pozostałych. Ci mieli zamknięte przez ręce usta. Po paru chwilach Mayu odeszła od miejsca gdzie się ukrywali, ci głęboko westchnęli. '''Romeo: Wreszcie jakieś dziewczyny i nie Helen, ona jest straszna. Valle wystawiła broń wymierzoną w niego. Valle: Mówiłam cicho. Co tu robisz ? Romeo: Szedłem po jakieś owoce by potem wrócić do latarni morskiej. Valle: Latarnia. Zaprowadzisz nas tam ? Romeo: Jasne, śmiało chodźcie za mną. Droga jest dość długa, lecz jest tam bezpiecznie tak sądze. Cała trójka ruszyła, z Romeo na czele. Valle jednak kazała mu zachować szczególną ostrożność, gdyż w pobliżu mogła być jeszcze Mayu. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 3, godzina 16:30 Tunel. Lukaninho: Już prawie… Walnął kamieniem o olbrzymi głaz i ten rozwalił się. Lukaninho nie mógł uwierzyć co było po drugiej stronie. Wszędzie pełno broni, jakieś czołgi i inne amfibie. Stanął nogą o jedną z płytek i uruchomił się alarm. Uwięził natychmiast Lukaninho w klatce. Parę minut później znalazł się tam strażnik, czyli Noland. Noland: Co my tu mamy, nieproszony gość. Jak tu… Zauważył dziurę w ścianę. Noland: Więc to tak. Muszę to zamurować. Lukaninho: Niezła armia koleś. Noland: Dzięki, lecz to nie należy do mnie. Własność armii japońskiej. Lukaninho: Rozumiem. – na jego twarzy pojawił się złowieszczy uśmiech. Noland: Nie dostaniesz nic z tego arsenału. Lukaninho: Domyślam się… -'' dalej miał złowieszczy uśmiech.'' - …lecz to się niedługo zmieni. – rzucił w myślach. Noland: 'Co by tu z tobą zrobić… hm… ''Zamyślił się nad ukaraniem jakoś Luki. '''Lukaninho: Ukaranie mnie i zabicie nie powinno spodobać się pewnemu człowiekowi… Noland: Masz racje, więc… ''- wyjął jakiś pilot i nacisnął wielki guzik. Lukaninho znalazł się na jakimś klifie.'' Lukaninho: Nareszcie na powierzchni, jednak.. – zatarł ręce i poszedł w głębi wyspy z szatańskim uśmiechem. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 3, godzina 19:00 Las. Dex zabawiał się swoją nową bronią. Dex: Teraz mogę być choć odrobinę spokojniejszy. Nagle dostrzega idącą niedaleko niego Helen. Dex: Test oficjalny czas zacząć… ''- mruknął pod nosem i zaczął zbliżać się do niej.'' Helen nieświadoma szła dalej. W pewnej chwili Dex rzucił się na nią z kosą. Helen: Huh.. – ta błyskawicznie się obroniła swoim mieczem. Potem wykonała kontratak, raniąc Dexa w ramię. Helen: Nawet nie wiesz, z kim zadarłeś. Dex: Heheheh… wiejemy… ''- rzucił do siebie i pognał gdzieś.'' Helen westchnęła głęboko. Helen: Co za tchórz… ''- obróciła się i poszła dalej.'' Po kilku minutach dostrzegła płaczącą Zayię. Helen: Hej, nic ci nie jest ? Zayia: Ten program, nie chce umierać…'' - zapłakała.'' Helen zbliżyła się do niej i próbowała pocieszyć, przytulając ją. Wtedy ta uśmiechnęła się złowrogo gdy ta nie widziała… Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 3, godzina 20:30 Południowa część wyspy. Jacob: Muszę sprawdzić czy w pobliżu nikogo niema. Próbował znaleźć GPS, lecz bez rezultatu. Jacob: No nie gadajcie, źe… Mayu: Cześć misiaczku. Zabawimy się. Rzekła, stojąc oparta o drzewo Mayu. Wyciągnęła nóż. Jacob: Kur.a mać.'' – zaczął uciekać.'' Mayu: O nie, tak nie lubię się bawić w wieczory… Wyciągnęła swojego Glocka i strzeliła w Jacoba. Oberwał w nogę i upadł. Jacob: Jak to boli… nie myślałem, że aż tak. Mayu podeszła do leżącego Jacoba. Mayu: Mrau… to już koniec dla ciebie. Wbiła mu swój nóż w wątrobę, gardło i przecięła żyły. Sączyła jego krew, lecz ten jeszcze… Jacob: Jesteś… ''- kaszlnął krwią.'' -…chora. –'' dodał w jednym ostatnich słów. Nawet ostatnim bo zaraz potem wbiła mu nóż w głowę.'' Mayu: Milcz, moja ofiaryjko. Smaczną masz krew. Wstała i otrzepała się. Wyciągnęła nóż z jego głowy i udała się w kierunku wschodnim… Nr. 18: Jacob: Nie żyje. Zostało 10 uczestników. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 3, godzina 22;30 Mini- szpital. Damien: No to mieliśmy dzisiaj dzień pełen wrażeń. Lee: Co nie kolo. Przybili sobie piątaka zadowoleni i wymownie podnieśli swoje spodnie. Damien: Z tego co się orientuje jeszcze kilka jest w grze dziewczyn. Lee: Mi wystarczy jeden na parę dni… Damien: Zaś mi nie.. – zatarł ręce i zaśmiał się złośliwie. Lee: '''Nie przesadzasz trochę… '''Damien: Zamknij mordę. – wymierzył w niego swoim Uzi. Lee; Wyluzuj koleś. – wystawił ręce by nie strzelał. Wyspa Hachijo, godzina 23:59 Kenneth: No to mamy kolejny dzień rywalizacji za sobą. Co stanie się z Helen ? Co takiego planuje Lukaninho ? Jak potoczą się losy Valle, Jayi i Romeo ? Czy Damien jutro też kogoś zabije i ehkem.. o tym przekonacie się już w następnym odcinku Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki